


The After Party

by writerinthedark4



Series: One Shots Juliantina [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Two Mature Beans, and yes, i'm sorry i don't make the rules, they do love to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark4/pseuds/writerinthedark4
Summary: ONE SHOTAfter Juliana's successful fashion show, they go to Valentina's house and talk a little about what the whole night meant and a little about their insecurities too.





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one lil one shot for you guys cuz apparently, I loved your comments about my other fic and wanted to write another one for you.
> 
> If you want to, I think it fits perfectly as a complement to my other fic and could easily have happened before the current time they're living in.
> 
> Here's my other fic if you want to read too https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403254/chapters/46174957

“Baby, are you ready to go? My feet are killing me.” Juliana asked Valentina as she approached her.

It was the end of the show and the place was quite empty. Juliana’s first fashion show was a success and she was anxious to know what the press would say about it. She couldn’t believe the night she had and she was still on cloud 9. Everybody was congratulating her and she lost count about how many people she talked to this evening. She knew for sure it was more than her entire life combined.

And due to the hectic night, Juliana was actually dead, so she went to find her beautiful girlfriend. Valentina was talking happily to some people she had already talked to before and as she heard her girlfriend’s voice she turned and gave her biggest smile.

“The star of the night!” Valentina said hugging Juliana. “Have I already told you how immensely proud I am of you?” She asked Juliana while holding her waist.

“Uhmm, let me see.” Juliana said playfully touching her chin while pretending to think about the answer. “Maybe about 47 times? I don’t know, I lost count after the 16th time.” She said smiling.

“And I’ll tell you more 47 times. It was incredible baby. Beyond that, it was a masterpiece. Better than any fashion show I’ve ever been to.”

“Aw you’re just playing nice. And, well, you’re biased to tell me that. “Juliana said. “And a little exaggerated.”

“Nothing that comes from me about you is exaggerated.” Valentina said kissing Juls soft on her lips. “But yeah, you look tired. Let’s go to my place? Or yours? Where’s your mom?” 

“She’s back there talking to Rafaela." Juliana pointed behind back. “And let’s go to your place, I’m gonna tell her we’re leaving.” Juliana said getting off of Valentina’s embrace, but she held her on place.

“There’s no need to do that, your mom is coming here.”

When Juliana turned around she saw her mom and Panchito moving towards them. Valentina stood right behind her holding her by her waist. 

“Juls, mi hija, me and Panchito are going home. I’m assuming you’re going to Valentina’s?” Lupita asked smiling to both o the girls. “I didn't have the chance o say that but you looked great tonight Vale. You were literally glowing. I'm so proud of you two!” Lupita said hugging her daughter-in-law and daughter at the same time.

“Me too girls. You were incredible! Juls I already knew you had talent and I've told you that many, may times, but seeing Valentina on that runaway for the first time? I was impressed. You have some talent in you, Val.” Panchito said smiling. 

“Thanks Panchito! And you Lupe, of course.” Vale said beaming with the biggest smile she could give them. The girls have been together for more than two years and Valentina was still getting used to the fact that now her mother in law and her have the best relationship. 

“Thanks Ma, and you Panchito.” Juliana began saying squeezing Vale’s hand to reassure her. “And yea I’m going to Vale’s house, I was about to look for you two to say that. I’m literally destroyed, like I don’t even know how I’m able to stand up at this moment. I really need a hot shower and a comfy bed.” Juliana said hugging her mother.

“And I’m glad I have both of those things.” Valentina said smiling to both women. When she realized that she said that out loud she tried to change de subject immediately. “Aaand I’m going to call Alirio. Lupe, do you need a ride home?” Valentina said blushing.

“There’s no need for that Vale.” Lupita said laughing a little at the girl’s reaction and of what she said. “Panchito and I came with his car. But thank you anyway.” She said smiling to Valentina. 

“And you,” Lupita brought Juliana to an tight embrace and said “I’m so, so proud of you Juli. So proud. We’ve come a long way didn’t we?” Juliana's mother said in a voice so low that Juliana barely heard it.

“Yea Ma, we've come.” Juliana said tearing up. They went through the worst that life could give them, and they also had problems with each other, but they overcame everything and today, here they are: hugging hugged at the end of Juliana's first fashion show.

“Ok, I’m letting you two go now. Tomorrow dinner at our place?” Lupita asked both the girls.

“Yeah! We’d love to.” Vale said smiling. “I mean I’d love to since it’s Juliana’s home so she’d be there anyway and wouldn’t be invited to go to a dinner at her own house and-“

“Baby, I think my mom got the idea.” Juliana said laughing while Valentina said a little sorry under her breath, red as a shrimp. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ma.” Juliana said hugging her mother one last time and then hugging Panchito. 

“Bye! Drive safe.” Vale said as she hugged both of them saying their goodbyes. “Jesus, it’s been two years but I’m still such a mess when your mother is around.” Vale said when Panchito and Lupe where nowhere to be seen.”

“Yea, you are.” Juliana said laughing kissing Valentina and hugging her. “But I like it, it’s kinda cute.”

“It’s not cute Juls, it’s embarrassing, Jesus Christ.” Valentina said nodding her head while picking up her phone. “I’m gonna call Alirio to pick us up.”

____________________________________________________________________

“Oh God, my feet are killing me.” Juliana said as she took her high heels off as they approached the front of the Carvajal’s mansion. 

“You need to get used to them baby, you’ll have to use them more often, whether you like it or not.” Valentina said opening the car's door.

“I know, I know.” Juliana said leaving the car too. “But I can set a trend you know, where shoes are the new high heels, I don’t believe that all designers like to use them every time they have some event to go, I can’t be the only designer who hates them. They hurt your feet if you use them too long, they can give you blisters, they can break your feet, they can kill you if you fall off them and hit your head in some corner, who knows! They’re dangerous! And uncomfortable.” Juliana said with a pout.  
“You sound like a toddler when you’re tired baby.” Valentina said trying to held her laugh cause she knew her girlfriend meant what she said. “It’s cute.”

“Niñas!” Chivis said as she saw the girls entering the house and startling them a little. “How was the show? I hope it was a success, I feel it was. Do you want anything to eat?”

“Chivis, what are you doing up at this time and working? Go to bed! It’s late.” Valentina said putting her hand on her chest after the little scare Chivis gave them.

“Yeah Chivis, go to bed it’s late.” Juliana said hugging the woman. “But yea, the show was amazing! I can’t even believe it, it was surreal.” She continued. “But really, go to bed, it’s late and we can make something to eat, don’t worry.”

“Yea Chivis, we’ll hit the shower first anyway, go to bed, we can make some sandwiches don’t worry.” Vale said.

“Oh, but I can make that while you’re in shower, it won’t be a problem. And I’m glad everything worked out fine!” Chivis said while going to the kitchen.

“Chivis!” Valentina said running for the lady and grabbing her by the shoulder. “You, young lady, are going to bed right now. It’s way past your working hours you shouldn’t have waited out for us, you didn’t even know how long we’d be out. Go to bed, please, we can take care of ourselves.”

Chivis looked at both girls with a wary look. “Well well, ok then. Don’t break anything in my kitchen.” She said as she waved both girls goodbye and with that, they went upstairs to Valentina’s room.

________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my God.” Juliana exhaled laying in Valentina’s bed. “My back is killing me too, Jesus. I can’t feel my legs now.” She said touching her legs. “I want to sleep until Monday.”

“Baby, Monday is two days away.” Valentina said taking off her boots. “How can I survive two days without hearing your complaints, hum?” She said laying down on bed beside Juliana. “And you can’t feel your legs, hum? And here I was thinking that I was the drama queen in this relationship.” She said smiling turning to face her girlfriend and stooding on one of her elbows. “But you know, I can help you with the feeling leg situation.” Vale said putting her hand over Juliana’s knee and slowly climbing up her leg until she was touching inside Juls’ thighs. “Can you feel that?” She said whispering in Juliana’s ears. 

Juliana’s breath got caugh up in the middle of her throat.

“Uhm, yeah, I think my legs are working just fine.” She said as she put her hand on Vale’s back bringing her to be placed on top of her and pressing her back until there was no space between their bodies. 

“Thank God it’s working.” Valentina said putting her hands on Juls sides, grinning up. “I might need them later.”

“Baby the only thing you’ll need my legs for later are for entwine them with yours while we sleep, once we’re showered and fed.” Juls said smiling to her girlfriend looking at her lips. “But you’ll can use them tomorrow for sure.”  
“I’m okay with that.” Valentina said smiling back to her. “And by the way, don’t you think a bath would help your sore body better?” Valentina said kissing Juliana’s cheek. “And you know… I could prepare a nice.” She kissed Juls forehead. “warm bath,” She kissed her left cheek. “with your favorite essences.” She kissed her nose. “and I would be holding you back” she kissed her chin, “and maybe giving you a message” she kissed Juliana’s lips. 

Juliana flipped them so she was over Valentina and kissed her more deeper, hearing a deep moan from her girlfriend. Valentina pressed Juliana’s back so she was more glued to her body. When they stopped to get some air Juliana said “That sounds really nice baby.” She looked down to Valentina’s eyes and touched her lower lip. “But you know, you had me when you said bath, but the whole package sounds way, way better.” Juliana said kissing Val again. “and it will be even better since you’ll be doing the whole thing because, honestly, I don’t think I’m able to even open the shower.”

“Ok then,” Valentina said pulling Jus off of her. “Let me prepare it, give me five minutes.” She said going to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________________

“Come babe, it’s ready.” Vale said entering the room until she noticed her girlfriend was asleep. “Juls,” Vale said kneeling on the side of the bed to face Juliana and touching her cheek to wake her up. Juliana opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the sight of Valentina so close to her.

“I think I’m a little too tired.” Juliana said grabbing her girlfriend’s hand to stood up and letting her be guided to Vale’s bathroom.

“I think so too.” Vale said smiling at her. “Here, let me help you get undressed.” Vale said as she turned Juliana over so she could unclasp her dress. “Your shoulders are so stiff,” Vale said while she gave little kisses over her girlfriend neck trailing until she reached her left shoulder. “Today you’ll get the best message I have ever given.” Vale said smiling turning her girlfriend again to face and give her a little peck.

“And I’ll be forever grateful.” Juls said turning Valentina over this time so she could unclasp her dress. “This dress looked so good on you tonight. I wonder who made it.” Juliana said and Valentina laughed at what she heard. Juliana had made that dress specifically to her a while ago but she was waiting for the right moment to use it, and what better moment to use a beautiful dress than to the very first fashion show her girlfriend would have?

“I wonder so too.” Vale said smiling to Juliana while putting her hands on her waist. “I heard she’s a beautiful new designer that came from the US and is trying to start a career here in Mexico.”

“She’s beautiful, hum?” Juls said putting Valentina closer placing her arms over her shoulder.

“Yeah, but I heard she’s taken too” Vale said nesting her head on Juliana’s neck.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Juls said almost whispering.

“Ok enough talking, let’s get inside.” Valentina said as she stepped into the tub and sat down, before reaching out so Juliana could get into the tub as well, snuggling between the brunette's legs.

The water was warm enough to soothe Juliana as she sat down, and the feel of Valentina's arms hugging her from behind relaxed her even more. This was possibly Juliana's favorite position after a tiring day, lying in Valentina's arms.

For Valentina too, this was one of the positions she liked the most to share with her girlfriend, since nothing else soothed her more than having Juliana in her arms, feeling her scent and her warm skin against hers. It was also one of Valentina's favorite moments because in reality, it was Juliana who always held her and had the initiative to be the bigger shell when they went to sleep, while Valentina felt safe in the small girl arms. It was intoxicating for Valentina to feel how relaxed she felt with her girlfriend holding her, and being able to give her girlfriend the same peaceful feeling she felt when she was the one holding, it was amazing. It was amazing to realize that she too could be a shelter for the woman she loved.

“This feels so nice.” Juliana said while she leaned her head against Valentina's shoulder, close enough for Valentina to kiss her jaw.

They were silent for a few minutes, only enjoying their closeness after a restless night.

“Tonight was nice, wasn’t it?” Valentina asked as she stroked Juliana's arm up and down.

“It was surreal.” Juls answered with her eyes closed and almost whispering. “Can you believe that all those people came only to see my collection? And then all of them congratulated me? I mean, I never, ever, ever could imagine that something like that could ever happen to me someday. Not in a million years. It was so… fucking exhilarating.”

Valentina smiled at what her girlfriend had said. It really was a exhilarating night. “I agree with almost everything you said Juls.” Vale said, “But how many times will I have to tell you how insanely talented you are? It seriously confuses me and worries me how can you not see it. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you sometimes.” 

“If I see myself the way you see me Vale, I’d be the best person on earth or something.” Juliana said smiling as she turned to see her girlfriend. “And yea, I know I’m talented. It’s just… there are people on my classes that are as talented as I am. Or more. And I kind of feel that I get more recognition because I’m somehow related to your family’s last name. And that leaves me thinking if people only give a shit about my work only to be on good terms with your family, you know.” She finished not being able to look at Val, that was listening to everything quietly.

“No, please, don’t do that. Look at me.” Vale said and Juliana looked up to stare at her girlfriends eyes. “The fact that you date me wasn’t the reason that your show was a success. People weren’t looking for me, they were looking for you. Everybody that came and approached me was to talk about you and how lucky I am to be your girlfriend.” Vale said while caressing Juliana’s cheek. “You believe me, right?” Valentina looked at Juliana anxiously. 

Juliana gave a little smile to her girlfriend, absorbing everything she said, but she wasn't one hundred percent convinced. All her life Juliana has always been placed in the background, sometimes even by her mother, who was always worried about where Chino was or what was he doing. Juliana didn't grow up with people paying fully attention to her nor caring what she wanted to do. She knew that her mother loved her more than anything, but she always had other things on her mind to prioritize and keep them two alive and well.

“I do.” Juls said playing with a necklace Valentina was wearing. “But I can’t help but.. sometimes wonder how would it be if I wasn’t known for dating you. And because of that I feel like I have to prove myself twice as hard” Juliana said and at the same time those words fell out of her mouth she regretted. Valentina moved underneath her and Juliana could feel she was tense “But hey, I know it’s not your fault. I know that happens when your family’s name is involved somehow, I get that. But it’s just a little hard for me to cope with this whole new universe that I’m in.” 

Valentina was hating that conversation. She hated that Juliana felt so little about herself. And she hated that she was part of the problem but didn’t know how to fix it. But worst of it all, she knew that what her girlfriend was saying has some grounding. 

“I’m sorry that that is happening you to babe.” Valentina said looking at Juliana. “And that I’m at some fault an-“

“No, you’re not.” Juliana interrupted what Valentina was about to say and shifted in her place to kneel in front of her girlfriend and stare at her. “You don’t this on purpose, you have nothing to be sorry for. If someone is sorry is me for bringing up this stupid subject. This is about me and my insecurities and not believing in myself enough.” She said caressing Vale’s cheeks. “I never really got in the spotlight after, you know, you telling the whole Mexico about us.” She said laughing trying to lighten the mood, and Valentina smiled with her. “But being the center of something again this time was different because it was about my work, and a work that the only people that could see was people from my college. I never had to show my designs to anyone and tonight was the first time and maybe all I’m saying is based purely on me not giving myself enough credit. Or maybe I’m going crazy cuz I’m feeling overwhelmed and full of love and yeah, maybe that’s it.” Juliana finished. 

Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana and pulled her to place a sweet kiss over her lips. “I love you.” Juliana said stepping back a little to face Valentina. “I love you more than anything in the whole world and I’m so grateful and lucky to have you with me. You know that right?”

“I know.” Vale said looking at her, putting a strand of Juliana’s hair that got stuck in her face behind her ear. “I love you more than anything too. Forever.”

Juliana smiled at what Vale said and kissed her one more time, before returning to her previously position and settling between Vale’s arms again. They stayed like that for a little while before their fingers began to wrinkle because of the amount of time they stayed under the water.

__________________________________________________________________________

“What do you want to eat?” Vale asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Ahm, a sandwich is fine I guess.”

“Ok, I’m about to make you the best sandwich you’ve ever eaten.” Val said happily as she opened the fridge.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Juliana said pulling Val away from the refrigerator. “I can make them.”

“But babe I said I would take care of you tonight,” Val said pouting, “that includes feeding you.”

“Ah, yeah?” Juliana said kissing Val’s pout. “And how are you going to feed me if you can burn an egg?” She asked teasing.

“Ow! I’m not that bad anymore.” Valentina said crossing her arms over her stomach, trying to block herself from Juliana, that was trying to hug her.

“Babe,” Juliana said finally hugging her girlfriend. “I have pans at home to prove my point. And my mom. And Chivis.” Juliana said as she let go of Valentina and walked toward a chair to pull her in indicating for Vale to sit down. “You, kitchen queen, sit right here and let me prepare something for us to eat. The bath invigorated me and I can make some sandwiches.”

“How am I going to learn how to cook if no one allows me to?” Valentina asked frustrated. “I’m going to take classes.” Valentina said almost to herself. “That’s it. I’m going to take classes. And I’ll be better than everyone. Even Chivis. You all will beg me to cook for you.”

“Ok babe.” Juliana said laughing and giving her girlfriend a litte kiss on her cheek. “I believe in you. And I’ll support you. As long the pans you will burn are not mine.” She said teasing and Valentina threw her a dish-cloth. “But now a more important question, how hungry are you? Do you want one or 2 sandwiches?”

“Two.”

“Ok, me too.” Juliana said giving Valentina a hug from behind her and kissing her neck. “You can see if there’s something for us to drink in the fridge, how about that, hum?”

“Yeah, sure. I can be your assistant for now. But then you’ll be mine.” Valentina said stooding up to check the refrigerator.”

“Sure thing babe.”

____________________________________________________________

After they ate they went back do vale’s room to brush their teeth and do their nocturnal beauty process. Juliana finished first and then climbed into Vale’s bed to check on her phone if any news about her runaway fashion show was already up, and she was surprised to find some articles about it. She was about to start reading the first one when Valentina showed up in the room and asked her what she was doing, because she was looking to her phone really intensely.

“I was just about to read something about the show today.” Juliana answered.

“Good reviews?” Vale asked animated climbing on her bed as well and kneeling beside Juliana. “Can I see it?”

Juliana handed her phone over to Valentina so she could read it too, and watched her expressions as she was reading.

“See? A success.” 

“Yeah, Valentina’s girlfriend success.” Juliana said frustrated laying on bed. The headline was ‘Valentina Carvajal’s Girlfriend, Juliana Valdéz, Opens New Fall Collection’. 

“Juls,” Valentina sighed and started scrolling down the news on Juliana's phone. “This was one article review. All the other ones were only about you. Only this website wrote you as  
my girlfriend and is a gossip website.” Vale said laying down with her girlfriend. “Don’t pay attention to it, babe.” She caressedJuls arm. “But yeah, I know how that feels.”

At that Juliana stood up and looked down at Valentina. “How can you know that, Vale? You are not someone’s something.”

“Ahm, excuse me?” Valentina said stooding up on her elbows. “I’ve been the youngest Carvajal my whole life, Juliana. They may be differents someone’s something but hell damn they make me feel how you’re feeling.” She said a little angry. “People always expected something from me. Or a specific position about something. Always. To be the perfect daughter, to be the greatest journalist. To follow my dad’s steps. To rule the family’s empire. Always. You are not the only one that gets to feel it.” She finished and laid down again.

Juliana stared at her girlfriend and realized she never thought about Valentina like that. She never seemed or said anything about being annoyed with the constant pressure she must feel, so Juliana just assumed she was already used to this whole thing since she kind of grew up in this world.

“I’m sorry.” She turned over to see the brunette and tucked her legs underneath her. “I guess I never thought about it and I'm probably the stupidest person in the world.” She took Val’s hand in hers and caressed. “I’m sorry. Really.” She said looking at Val and she could see that her girlfriend meant it.

“You are not the most stupid person on earth.” Vale said sitting and leaning against the head of the bed. “Maybe From Mexico.” She smiled.

Juliana smiled back at Vale and leaned against the head of the bed as well, looking at her girlfriend. “How do you get used to that?” 

“You do that, you get used, learn how to live your life not caring about what people have to say about you.” Valentina said pulling Juliana to stand on top of her, kissing her on her nose. “Yeah, I grew up hearing people saying that to me, about being the best daughter and what I should do at college and stuff, but as a child I never understood or really cared about what they were telling me. When I went to high school the pressure was bigger about what I wanted to be, and everyone just assumed that I was going to be a journalist. My dad wanted me to be, so I just rolled with it.” Vale said while playing with Juls hair. “Good thing that I actually started liking journalism. But besides that, I never stopped being the youngest Carvajal. Once I started the job at the magazine, people just assumed that I just got the job because of who I was and the power that my family possessed. Which might be true, but that’s out of my hand to change. I had to ask for people to forget who I was in order for them to see me as just one more employee. Today everything is fine but it took time tho, there’s still people that think I’m just a privileged bitch.”

“You kind of are a privileged bitch.” Juliana said laughing and Valentina hitted her arm.

“Yeah, I might be but I didn’t choose to be one. Maybe just the bitch part.” Vale said smiling at Juliana.

“Nah, you’re too much princess for that.” 

“Yeah, whatever. The point is I had to prove them that I am talented and deserved to be there as much as them. I think that, yeah, it might take a while since it was your first fashion show and everything, but believe me it won’t be that long as it may seem cuz you don’t have to exceed anyone’s expectations because you don’t have a background like I do." Val said, and with noticed Juliana's confused look." I guess that what I mean by saying you don't have a background is that I had my father and brothers as someone that the public thought I should look uo to and be better. You are just you, you don't have any designer in your family to overcome. Soon I’ll be Juliana Valdés’ girlfriend and the Youngster Carvajal, and I’ll try my best to live it up to that.” Vale finished smiling.

Juliana smiled back and thought that, even after more than two years of dating, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Valentina in her life. She pulled Valentina in a tight hug and just held her in place, before leaning her head on her neck, smelling the essence she got so used to smell everyday and feeling instantly relaxed. “Thank you.” She said as Vale caressed her head and tighten the hug so Juliana could be more pressed against her. Juliana moved away a little just enough to face Valentina's eyes and smiled soft at her. 

She touched her chin and traced her fingers through Vale’s jawline, setting her hands over her neck gentling rubbing her thumb beneath Vale’s ear.

Valentina closed her eyes to the touch and put their foreheads together and just enjoyed the calm and silence that enveloped the room, only interrupted by their heavy breaths. 

She kissed Juliana’s lips one, two three times, then kissed her cheeks, one each time, and nose. “I love you,” she said staring at Juliana. Juliana smiled and kissed her girlfriend again, with more intensity this time gaining a small moan from Valentina, which made her push her girlfriend to lay down on the bed and now she was on top of Valentina and they were all about hands all over the place and touches. 

Valentina’s hands traveled down Juls’ body until they reached her butt, and Valentina squeezed it trying to bring her girlfriend more close to her, if it was possible. Juliana moaned in Val’s mouth, breaking the kiss and moved back as they tried to normalize their breaths, with their foreheads still connected. 

“I thought you said something earlier about wanting to shower and eat and then go straight to bed?” Valentina asked teasing Juliana. 

“And that I wanted to sleep until Monday, yeah, sometimes I say a lot of bullshit.” Juls smiled and Valentina turned themselves over so now she was over Juliana.

“Yeah, you do. But this time you’re right and you need to rest.” She said and gave Juliana a swift peck on her lips, as she got up out of the bed.

“Oh no, come back here!” Juls said pouting and already missing the heat of her girlfriend’s body on hers.

“See? You’re pouting. And you only pout when you’re incredibly tired.“ Vale said turning the lights off and heading back to bed. “So now, we are going to turn our alarms off and sleep until we’re too tired of sleeping. And then we’ll have the entire weekend to ourselves. I think I’m sending Chivis to a little vacay to the Valle House, what do you think about it?”

“I never thought I’d see the day you’d say no sex babe.” Juliana said as she got herself under the blanket waiting Valentina to join her. 

“You’re so naive sometimes, it’s cute.” Vale said as she settled under the blanket and Juliana rested her head on Vale’s chest. “I just want you one hundred percent rested so I can have your full potential tomorrow and the day after. All kinds of sex with you is amazing babe, but sex with you all energized is so much better.” She said as she turned the lampshade off, not before enjoying Juliana’s face at what she said.” 

“You are so paying for this later.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this as well. I've always wondered what Juls felt about being in the spotlight caused by Vale's last name so here you have it with tons of dialogues from our girls.
> 
> If you want to give it a try to my other fic on going here is the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403254/chapters/46174957
> 
> And please, I love reading your opinions about my work so feel free to say whether it was really good or just a piece of shit.
> 
> And again pardon my english if there's anything wrong grammar related. I'm just a poor brazilian woman writing juliantina fics so she can get out of her creative block and start writing other things.


End file.
